Tsukada Chieko
Tsukada Chieko (Jpn: 塚田千恵子) was a suspect in the murder investigations of gang leader Fang Cheng in A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition), yakuza leader Yuto Watanabe in A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition) and her brother, teenager Tsukada Hiroshi, in The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition). Profile Chieko is a 16-year-old waitress. She has long black hair and wears a black apron over a white waitress outfit and a red ribbon with a dragon brooch over it. In her first appearance, it is known that Chieko knows Chinese medicine and practices Tai Chi. In her second appearance, she wears a power crystal bracelet and it is discovered that she knows origami. In her third appearance, she wears a brown jacket over a camo shirt and has a scar on her right cheek. She also wears a colorful bead necklace. It is revealed that she is skilled with a crossbow, likes puzzles and speaks Japanese. Events of Criminal Case A Twist of Fate Chieko became a suspect after the player and Jack found a receipt for a restaurant the victim visited, where she served him. She was not surprised that Cheng was killed, saying he earned his money in dubious ways. When Jack asked what she meant, Chieko said the victim ran a gang of pickpockets, offering them shelter in exchange for what they managed to steal from tourists. Other than that, there was not much she could say about the victim as she did not know him on a personal level. .]] Chieko was interrogated again after it was revealed that she and her brother Hiroshi were once a part of Cheng's gang. She said her brother had disappeared one day, prompting her to leave the gang as well. When Jack asked if she knew what happened, Chieko became defensive telling them to stay out of her business. She had been working hard to go straight, doing whatever she could so that she could make ends meet. Chieko was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Fang Di Yun for Cheng's murder. However, she requested the team's help; being impressed with the player wanting to find Cheng's killer, she felt she could trust them to help find her brother Hiroshi and begged for their help. The last thing that she remembered, was that her brother was approached by some organization who was offering orphans a brighter future. Believing it to be another gang trying to persuade him, she said he should ignore it. However, the two of them got into an argument, then all of a sudden he was gone. She did not know what the organization that took him was called, but Jack assured her they would make sure to find him. She was spoken to again about their findings, the fact that Hiroshi was likely taken by SOMBRA and was brainwashed. She was shocked to hear of what they intended to do, saying that he needed more help then ever. However, she felt she did all that she could to find him, even searched for him in Seoul after getting a tip-off that he was there, despite not being anywhere to be found there. A Death Wish Chieko became a suspect again after the player and Jack found her diary which said her brother was seen at the crime scene; as well as her being seen by the crime scene with a gun, which was used to kill the victim. She said when she discovered her brother was seen in Tokyo, she got there as fast as she could. She was aware of how dangerous the are was, since it was yakuza territory. When Jack asked her about the gun, she said she needed to whatever it took to get the answers she wanted, but due to strict Japanese laws she no longer was in possession of the gun. Chieko was interrogated again about her message to Sanjay Korrapati, who just escaped. When asked for her help to find Sanjay, Chieko refused saying she needed to make up for not protecting her brother. Jack tried to tell her Sanjay was in grave danger, but Chieko still refused to budge and say anything. Chieko was found innocent after the team incarcerated Emily Wallace for Yuto's murder. However, the team still needed her help in trying to find Sanjay. She said she did not know where he was going, but she gave him a phone in case he got into trouble. When asked about the message she gave to him on the phone box, she got news that her brother was last seen in Southern Japan, and since Sanjay was headed south he offered to help find him. However, she was not informed where specifically south he was headed as he had not called back yet. The Murder Games Chieko became a suspect once again after she led Carmen and the player to Hiroshi's body. She said she had found him lying there after traveling from several countries to find him. Chieko was informed of Hiroshi's location after she got word from Sanjay that he was there. When Carmen asked of Sanjay's whereabouts, Chieko only said she spoke to him over the phone when he saw Hiroshi near the temple. Carmen said they would look after Chieko during the investigation, then searched the temple in hopes of finding more clues. Chieko was promptly spoken to again after an incident involving the triplets shooting with crossbows, which they said they learned from her. Just as she was being spoken to, Angela stormed in furious at what Chieko did, scaring her off in the process. She was interrogated again about her skin cells being found on a SOMBRA armband. Chieko said it was thanks to the player that she was able to discover SOMBRA, but when she tried to join them they said she was too old, so she grabbed a crossbow and an armband to blend in. When Carmen suggested she may have lied about her brother's murder, Chieko became infuriated saying they were not able to protect Hiroshi. Despite that, Chieko was found innocent again after the team incarcerated Obaasan for Hiroshi's murder and for organizing the child-brainwashing scheme as well as the hunt. However, thanks to the player and SILVERee, Hiroshi's locket was returned to her. She thanked the player saying it will remind her of her brother, as well as The Bureau who protected her in her time of need; and lastly requested to the player that they never stop fighting SOMBRA. Thanks to Angela and her charity, Chieko was reassured that she would have an adoptive family in the future. Trivia *Chieko is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in three cases. **She is also one of the suspects who appeared in two cases consecutively. *Chieko may be based on Gogo Yubari from the 2004 film Kill Bill. Case appearances *A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition) *Oh! Crazy Kill! (Case #28 of World Edition; mentioned) *A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition) *The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition) *The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery TChiekoWorldEdition.png|Chieko, as she appeared in A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition). TChiekoWorldEditionC144.png|Chieko, as she appeared in A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition). TChiekoWorldEditionC145.png|Chieko, as she appeared in The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition). HiroshiTWorldEditionV.png|Tsukada Hiroshi, Chieko's late brother. OG_SUS_327_603.jpg OG_SUS_329_604.jpg OG_SUS_330_603.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects